The War Of Love And Hate
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: Okay, this has never been done before, that I've read. Gohan/Videl, medevil, type thingy, oh read and find out.


****

A/N: Hello everybody, I thought of this story idea from my friends Danielle and Brian, so if its very sucky its _their_ fault. Not really just kidding, I hate this, I had to fix the hole damned thing just so it would let me write sucky .

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gohan but I don't L I also wish I was Videl , but I'm not and that aint fair L And I don't even own the freaking idea! Well actually I do but only in a certain way. 

The War Of Love And Hate

Videl sat on her bed trying to remember the last time there had been peace. She had been planning for nights to runaway and bring peace between the Klyte Kingdom, and the Saiyan Kingdom. She was partially scared for she had heard of the Saiyan Knight. She heard he was cruel and heartless and loved to battle, this knight of her suspicion, was also Prince Gohan of the Saiyans. Videl walked over to her vanity and picked up a piece of parchment and her feather quill and scribbled down a letter to her father. 

Dear Father, I am leaving to end this war. It is very childish that two such well respected powers are fighting, over something so indignant . If I don't come back I leave my crown to my very dearest of friends, Danielle. Best wishes to you all. Videl .

She laid her parchment and quill down, and took off for the forest leading to the Saiyan Kingdom." Good-bye, dear Klyte, may all the best come to the." She said as she rode of into the forest. Videl rode until dawn and decided to rest by a lake she came upon right after passing the borderline to the Saiyan Kingdom.

She was surprised by the fact that someone else was by the lake, at this time of morning, and while it was storming also.Lightining clashed overhead. The person sitting across the lake from her, to what she assumed to be a grown man, turned out to be no more than a teen ,such as herself. She observed him, he was quite handsome,unlike any of the Klyte men. He had black semi-spiky hair, and eyes unlike any she had ever seen, they were black, not a bad kind of black though, they were soft ,and meaningful. She noticed they were troubled, she also noticed that he looked sort of lonely. She didn't even know the guy across the lake, but yet she longed to just sit by him, and talk to him. Lightning flashed the sky again, this time very blinding, Videl lost her balance from where she stood, and plunged into the water. 

Gohans point of view: Gohan flew as fast as could, putting as much distance between him, and his castle as possible. He flew to a small secluded lake where he hopefully could be alone. He sat undisturbed for about 5 minutes, until he heard a sound coming from the opisite side of the lake.He looked up to see a girl, or a teen about his age. She was quite pretty.She had long black hair, and blue eyes. She wore a simple dress, made of dark velvet.She stood there for a moment ,he hoped she didn't notice him staring at her.A flash of lightning streaked the sky, and the girl lost her balance. She plunged into the dark water, emitting a small splash.Gohan sat there for a moment not knowing what to do.When she didn't come up, he flew to the water, hopeing he didn't wait to long in coming to the girls rescue. He swam until he saw her slowly drifting towards the bottom.He grabbed her and headed to the surface of the water. He hoped she wouldn't freeze considering the water was like ice, and it was really cold today.He took his cloak off the ground and wrapped around the girl. She was breathing, but she was shivering really bad.(**cough-Danielle-cough**) He lifted her and took to the other side of the lake , where he shot a ki blast at the ground, making a small fire. He then sat down by the fire,slowly taking the girl down with him.She was still shaking ,not that much now._' Hm, shes not a sayain that's for sure? But I wonder, shes really strong for a klyte? But she is pretty.I hope shes okay?' _

He wrapped his arms around her, and positioned himself to where he was leaning against a tree. The girl stirred ,and snuggled into his chest. He was starting to get fond of this girl, even if he didn't know her. About an hour later she awoke to be in a mans arms she didn't even know. She jumped up and fell backwards startling Gohan, and hitting the ground.

" Well I see your awake!" Gohan said. She backed up a few more feet, and once again stumbled."Are you scared of me?" Gohan asked confused.She stood up and got into fighting stance, taking out a sword that he didn't notice before, and holding it out in front of her." I guess that answers my question?"Gohan said slightly laughing.

" Are you going to capture me now?" She asked her voice slightly quavering. Gohan shook his head, and offered his hand to her,she hesitated,then tooh it. She got to her feet, slightly shaking(**cough-Danielle-cough**),and almost fell again, he put a strong hand on her shoulder steading her, before she fell back down again. " Why did you save me?"Videl asked, still shivering.

" I don't know why? I just did, is that a problem, or would you rather of drowned?"He asked slightly angry, but he didn't know that a gold aura started to apear around him, startling Videl. She backed up from him, looking a little scared. " What now!?! Why are you backing away from me!?!" He yelled.

" Um…I'll leave now, thanks for your help."Videl said, her voice cracking a bit, as she stepped away from Gohan. She turned around, but found her in Gohans arms.(A/N:lightning fast Saiyan reflexes, hehe)" PLease let me go, I didn't do anything to you."Videl said, a little frightened, struggling to get loose.

A/N: Okay, um… That was short I know, but I wrote it in 45 minutes. If I get reviews, I'll write more.


End file.
